Candy
Candy moves to Trampoli with her sister Cinnamon shortly after Kanno has arrived. She has a talent for singing and apparently can talk to the Runeys as well. She will help you by talking to the spirits to help you with your farm work. Despite her special talents, when she is given chores to do, they almost never get done. She also seems to have a crush on Raguna. Events Arrival Date: Spring 9 Enter the Clock Tower to Speak with Kanno on Spring 7 and speak with him; repeat this until Spring 9, where he will tell Raguna to go meet his granddaughters. Exiting the Clock Tower on Spring 9 after receiving this dialogue will trigger an animated cutscene. Spirit Song Date: Spring 9 Speak with Candy inside the Clock Tower to learn about the Spirit Song. She will demonstrate her vocal skill, causing a random spirit song to come into affect the next day. Lost Doll Date: After defeating Iris Noire After defeating Iris Noire, talk to Kanno, visit Iris Noire and try to reenter the locked door in the Snow Ruins. 3 days after that, talk to Kanno and he'll tell you he has news about Gelwein. After that, go to the cemetery plots to the right of the Church entrance and you'll find Candy, she will tell you that she dropped her doll in the hole and Marco entered to get it back, you automatically be inside an unknown room of the snow ruins just walk a little and Marco will appear, destroy the ice between you and Marco to rescue him and he will drop the doll, keep walking to watch a scene and after this take the the book that is on the floor and give it to Kano, now give Candy her doll and she will tell you how much she appreciate that doll and a secret........she loves you. (Having Marco nearby will add to the seen slightly. You may have to visit the forge prior to finding the two together to witness the scolding he gets from his mother) Schedule Exceptions * Before Laga Springs opens, Candy spends the time at the Clock Tower instead. * While studying, Candy is at Mist's House from 9am-12pm on Tuesday and Thursday. * During Summer, Candy can be found at the beach from 12pm-6pm on Monday/Tuesday/Thursday. * During Festival days, Candy can be found on Beach Road from 9am-6pm. *When I'm Outta Here occurs Marco can be found in Erik's house or in the church kitchen. Rune Wonders Trivia *Ganesha sometimes treats Candy to lunch. *Candy says that both her grandfather and sister cannot cook. *Candy thinks that Ganesha is a good cook. *While Studying, Candy is at Mist's House from 9am - 12pm on Tuesdays and Thursdays *During Summer, Candy can be found at the beach from 12am - 6pm. on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays *During Festival days, Candy can be found on Beach Road from 9am - 6pm *Candy makes a guest appearance as a villager in Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny See Also *Kanno *Cinnamon *Marco *Candy/Image Gallery Category:Characters